


Breakfast

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John makes breakfast the morning after his heat finishes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 351





	Breakfast

John stood barefoot in the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he minded the pan and finished chopping a few vegetables. The person he’d been a few years before would sneer at how domestic this was, but the person he was now didn’t mind a bit. He sipped his tea and checked the pan's temperature before carefully adding the egg.

Sherlock was still asleep. Four days of heat was enough to exhaust anyone, even his restless alpha, but John had been up at his usual time from long habit. He’d thought about a shower, but dismissed it, wanting to hold onto Sherlock’s scent a while longer.

He sipped his tea and watched his eggs, finally moving the fillings over and carefully folding the omelette. There was something comforting in the act of cooking, of making something delicious and pretty.

There was the sound of movement from the bedroom. John smiled a little and added fresh water to the kettle. Sherlock would never admit that the scent of food meant anything to him, but he rarely complained when John cooked.

John plated the first omelette and started on the second. Sherlock came out of the bedroom, stark naked, running his hands through his hair. He wordlessly fixed himself a cup of tea and took the plate, sitting at the table and watching John.

Smiling softly, John finished up the second one and put it on the plate. He picked up his own breakfast and tea and made his way to the table. Sherlock silently tangled his feet with John’s and picked up his fork once John was settled.

John savored the meal, but ate quickly, finishing while Sherlock was looking distractedly at the paper Mrs. Hudson had left on the table. He stood and dropped his plate in the sink before making his way to the bathroom, shrugging out of his robe and hanging it on the back of the door.

He got the water running and climbed in, sighing as the warm water eased his aching muscles. As he reached for the soap, the curtain moved and Sherlock stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and scenting him.

John smiled and leaned back against Sherlock. Sherlock took the soap from him and started washing John, placing kisses on newly cleaned skin, treating him gently, but getting the job done. When he finished they traded places and John returned the favor.

Finally, they stepped out of the shower. Sherlock wrapped a towel around them both, kissing John deeply. John moaned softly and smiled into the kiss. “Got me clean just to get me dirty again?”

“I like it when you smell like me,” rumbled Sherlock, nudging John back towards the bedroom.

Sherlock had mercifully changed the sheets already. John climbed into the middle of the bed, laying back as Sherlock moved over him, nudging his thighs apart.

John kissed him, then rolled them over, settling over Sherlock’s waist.

Sherlock bit his lip as he watched him, hands moving restlessly over John’s knees and thighs, but letting him do what he wished.

“You’re mine,” said John softly, shifting up and taking Sherlock in hand, guiding him in.

Sherlock groaned softly, eyes slipping closed, breath catching as John bore down on him. 

John braced his hands on Sherlock’s chest, panting.

Finally, John let out a breath as Sherlock filled him completely. He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock moaned quietly and cupped his waist, encouraging John to move.

John groaned softly and obeyed the silent command, rolling his hips and taking himself in hand. He could feel Sherlock’s gaze and preened under the attention, knowing that he was the only one Sherlock ever looked at this way.

“Beautiful,” muttered Sherlock. In the same sort of way that John gave Sherlock praise on a case, Sherlock gave John praise in bed. An involuntary action he couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

John tangled his hands in Sherlock’s wet hair and kissed him deeply. Sherlock took over stroking his cock, twisting his wrist and moving in the perfect way. John groaned and slid his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, moving with his hand, feeling his peak rushing towards him.

Breaking the kiss, John rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock kissed his bond mark and rolled them over. John gasped and came as Sherlock started to thrust, moaning his pleasure and wrapping his arms around Sherlocks neck.

“Gorgeous,” whispered Sherlock, kissing him again, chasing his own release. John felt loose-limbed and comfortable, free of the haze of heat, able to fully enjoy Sherlock’s desire.

Sherlock groaned and came, nearly collapsing on top of John.

John smiled into Sherlock’s hair and ran his hands down his back as their heartbeats slowed.

“Now I smell like you,” said Sherlock.

“As you should,” said John.

Sherlock raised his head and kissed him gently, carefully pulling out. John let him go get something to clean them up, drifting back towards sleep.

Quietly, Sherlock cleaned him, then climbed back into bed next to him, drawing the covers over them both and holding John gently. They fell back asleep together, in one another’s arms, just where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my **600th fic**. I couldn't have done it without all of you. Not stopping now, but needed to take a moment to acknowledge the mild insanity that is my fic output!


End file.
